


Papa's Got Giant Feet

by tomlinsuckthis



Series: Together for a Lifetime [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Pregnant Louis, Pregnant Zayn, Sad Louis, Top Harry, cross dressing, harry and louis also have 8 kids lol I'm not even sorry, louis has a miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsuckthis/pseuds/tomlinsuckthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry want to expand their family, and after a few misfortunes they finally get it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa's Got Giant Feet

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be the final official part of this series! I will be posting a tiny little ficlet of Harry and Louis being cute with their kids. Anyway, thank you to everyone who has ever left kudos/commented/bookmarked/read this series! It's because of you that I've continued it for so long! If I ever find inspiration for another part maybe I'll add another one, but I haven't really decided yet. As always you can find me on tumblr at tomlinsuckthis

“Papa?” 

Harry stops typing at the call from his daughter and smiles at the sliver of her face he can see through the crack in his office door. He’s currently working on his new book, the sequel to his worldwide best seller about his life at home with Louis. He’s thankful for the book’s success, as it allowed him to quit his office job and work from home (he’s even more thankful for the money it brought and that he and Louis were able to buy a big house in a nice neighborhood).

“What’s up, sweet pea?” he questions, pushing away from his desk and patting his lap. Lily giggles before skipping into the room and holding her arms out towards her father so he can pick her up and plop her on his lap.

“Uncle Li and Uncle Z are here!” She announces with a smile.

“Are they? You ready to spend the weekend with your Uncles?” he asks, pressing a kiss to her hair. This weekend is his and Louis’ sixth year anniversary of the day they met (they’re one of those couples), and Zayn and Liam have decided to take Lily off of their hands so they can have a child free weekend for the first time in almost five years.

“Mhm! Uncle Z said we’re gonna go to the Zoo and to the movies!” Harry smiles at the look of pure excitement on her face and kisses her on the forehead. 

“Well we better get downstairs so you’re weekend of fun can begin!” And he and Louis can begin their own weekend of fun.

“Papa wait!” She protests when he goes to stand up.

“What is it, sweet pea?” he asks curiously

“Tag! You’re it!” she shouts as she smacks Harry on the chest before dropping from his lap and running away from him.

“Hey! Get back here!” he shouts, chasing after her. He follows the sound of her giggles down the stairs and into the living room, where she’s safely cradled in Liam’s arms. “I’m gonna get you next time,” he warns playfully as he comes up next to Louis. He wraps his arms around his mate’s waist and presses a kiss to his temple. “Hey Zayn, hey Liam.”

“Hey mate,” Liam greets with a smile, while Zayn only gives him a smile in response. “Ah well, I guess we better get going. Z and I ordered pizza on the way over, it should be ready to be picked up.” He lets Lily down to say goodbye, and she runs over to Louis first. He picks her up and presses kisses all over her face.

“Love you sweets, see you on Sunday.” Harry hears her whispers that she loves him too before she’s being passed over to Harry.

“Papa loves you, sweet pea. See you later alligator.”

“In a while crocodile!” she responds with a giggle, giving Harry a kiss on each of his cheeks. He puts her down and she runs back to Liam, giving them a wave. “Bye Daddy! Bye Papa! Love you!” Harry and Louis each give her a wave, and with a short goodbye from Liam and a wave from Zayn they’re childless. 

“Finally got you all to myself,” Harry mumbles, pulling Louis’ lips to his. He feels Louis smile against his lips as his arms wraps around his neck. “Can’t believe you’ve been mine for six years. Feels like it’s been six seconds,” he says when they pull away, pecking him on the lips. 

“Well it’s been the best six seconds of my life.” Louis releases Harry’s neck in favor of grabbing his hand. “Now c’mon. I made us a nice romantic dinner.”

“You made dinner?” Harry asks in shock as Louis pulls him into the kitchen.

“Oh hush. I wanted to start our weekend off special. And I want to talk to you about something.”

“Ooo, sounds ominous. What is is, babe?” Harry asks as he takes a seat. Louis grabs them each a wine glass and a bottle of wine before taking it over to the table. 

“We’ll talk about it over dinner. ‘Sides, the plates are almost done warming in the oven. It’ll be ready any second.” Louis pours them each a glass of wine and hands Harry his before taking a sip of his own. 

“Mm, smells delicious babe. Is you cooking something I should get used to?”

“Yeah, in your dreams.”

-

When they’re halfway through dinner Harry finishes his second glass of wine before sitting back in his chair. “So, what’s this thing you wanted to talk about, love?”

Louis finishes chewing before wiping his mouth and grabbing Harry’s hand over the table. “Well, I’ve been thinking and. Lily is gonna be five in a few months and I think it’s time we give her a younger brother or sister...” he trails off, awaiting Harry’s reaction. 

“Is. Is this your way of asking me to have another baby?”

“Uh. Yeah, it is.”

Harry breaks out into a huge smile at that and squeezes Louis’ hand tightly. “Yeah. Let’s have another baby.”

Louis squeals, and rockets out of his chair and straight onto Harry’s lap. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he rushes out, connecting their lips in a heated kiss. 

“You’re welcome, baby. God can’t wait to fill you up with my baby. Always look so good when you’re nice and full.”

-

Later that night they’re naked in bed, their legs intertwines and Louis’ head on Harry’s chest. The room is completely silent, sans the sound of their soft breaths, and Louis is on the brink of sleep. Until Harry talks, that is.

“Hey, Lou?” Harry pauses, what’s for a grunt from his husband to be sure he’s actually listening. “D’you know why Zayn was acting weird this afternoon when he and Li picked Lily up?” Zayn is usually quiet, but never to the point where he doesn’t speak at all.

“Oh. Before you and Lil came down I was telling him and Li that I was going to ask about having another baby. And, I guess Zayn has been trying to convince Liam for a baby since before Lily was born and he just hasn’t said yes. He’s probably just upset that we’re going to have another baby before they even have one,” Louis explains with a shrug. 

“Oh. Well poor Zayn. I’m sure he and Li will have a baby soon.” He tightens his grip on Louis’ waist.

“As long as we get our baby I don’t really care,” Louis says with a soft laugh before both boys fall asleep.

-

The next morning Louis doesn’t take his birth control. Or any other morning after that. And thirty days later the hormones in Louis’ body are back to normal and they’re ready to have a baby.

-

“I got something special for tonight,” Louis tells Harry, pulling away from his husband’s lips. It’s the first weekend since Louis stopped taking his birth control that he’ll be able to conceive and they’ve even managed to convince Auntie Gemma to take Lily for the night. Louis’ going to get knocked up tonight if it’s the last thing he does.

“Special for me? Or special for you?” Harry asks, pushing his hands under Louis’ shirt and rubbing his sides. 

“Mm. Special for you. Definitely special for you. Wanna get you all riled up.”

That makes Harry smile, and he nips at Louis’ jaw. “Then what are you waiting for?”

Louis giggles and pecks Harry’s lips before climbing off of the bed and scampering to the bathroom where Harry’s surprise is waiting for him to slip in to.

-

“Are you ready for me, Daddy?” Louis’ leaning up against the doorframe, eyes looking up at Harry’s boxer-clad body through his eyelashes. Louis can practically hear Harry’s cock twitch as he drops his phone and drags his eyes up Louis’ stocking clad legs, a smirk forming on his lips as Harry’s eyes pause at the way his thick thighs slightly pudge over the tight band of the stockings. He can hear Harry’s breath hitch as his eyes trail farther up to where the bottom of his red panties can be seen underneath the bottom of the silk nighty he has on.

“Jesus fucking christ, Lou,” Harry groans. “Get over here. Let Daddy touch you,” he commands, spreading his legs so Louis can settle in between them. Louis immediately saunters over to him, and crawls up the bed. He settles on his knees in front of Harry and places his hands on his husband's shoulders. 

“So, d’you like it?”

At Louis’ question Harry growls and pulls Louis’ lips to his roughly. He forces his mouth open with his tongue and licks inside his husband’s mouth. They kiss sloppily for a moment, before Harry pulls away. “Look so fucking sexy, Lou. God, you’re going to kill me one of these days,” he growls, his hands gripping Louis’ waist tightly, his fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises. 

“At least you’ll die happy,” Louis says teasingly, a playful smirk on his face. He moves so he’s straddling Harry’s waist and starts to grind down against him teasingly. “Gonna fuck me now, Daddy? Fill me up with your baby?”

Louis words elicit a groan from Harry’s lips and he nods. His hands dip down the back of Louis’ panties and he grabs an arse cheek in each. “Gonna fuck you nice and good, baby. Won’t be able to walk when I’m done with you.” Harry throws Louis off of his lap and onto his back, quickly moving so he’s towering over the small boy. “Gonna leave your nightie and panties on too, princess. That way you can look all pretty when you’re split open on Daddy’s cock.”

Louis moans and bucks his hips up, desperately seeking friction on his constricted cock. “Please, daddy, please,” Louis begs with a whine. He reaches up and tugs at Harry’s curls, pulling their lips together again. 

Harry leaves their lips together for a few moments before he pulls away, giving his husband a wicked grin. “No, no no, baby. Daddy’s in charge tonight,” Harry scolds, taking Louis’ hands out of his hair. Louis whines but complies, and fists his hands in the bed sheets instead. “Good boy,” Harry praises, pressing a quick kiss to Louis’ lips. 

Harry pulls back from Louis and grabs the lube sitting on their bedside table, before he’s spreading Louis’ legs open wide and settling in between them. “Gonna finger you open nice and slow baby. Get you nice and ready for my cock.” Harry presses a few kisses to Louis’ thighs, before he’s lubing up three fingers and pushing Louis’ panties to the side. He gives Louis a mischievous grin before he slowly sinks the first finger in.

“Oh. Daddy,” Louis moans, his fingers tugging on the sheets. He and Harry haven’t had proper sex in weeks, they’ve only had the time and privacy for quick hand jobs and blow job, so Harry’s finger feels like rain after a drought. Louis can’t get enough. 

“Like, that princess?” Harry asks teasingly as he curls his finger, the tip brushing Louis’ prostate. A smirk forms on his lips when Louis whines and nods, and he does it again.

“More, Daddy. Please. Please,” Louis begs with a whine, his hips thrusting down on the finger inside of him. Louis’ eyes are shut tight, which his why he lets out a loud moan when there’s suddenly two fingers pushing into him and a tongue kitten licking around his hole. “Oh my god.”

Harry pulls away from Louis’ hole so he can kiss the younger man, adding a third finger at the same time. “Ready for my cock yet, baby? Can’t wait to fill you up. Gonna fill you up with my cock and my baby. Can’t fucking wait,” he mumbles against his husband’s lips.

“I’m ready, just please, please fuck me,” Louis whines and begs. 

“Of course. Whatever my princess wants.” Harry crooks his fingers one more time, his fingertips just barely brushing the swollen gland that is Louis’ prostate eliciting a loud moan from the wrecked boy underneath him. He pulls his fingers out, smirking when Louis’ hole clenches around nothing. “Such a sluttly hole, baby. It just wants to be filled up with anything I’ll give it. Lucky for you Daddy isn’t in the teasing mood. God, I could absolutely wreck you,” he murmurs as he slicks his cock up.

“Fuck, Daddy. Just want your cock. Need to be filled up with your cock. Need you to fuck me and fill me up with your baby.”

“Your wish is my command.” With one more smirk Harry pushes Louis’ panties to the side and enters him, bottoming out in one thrust. Both men let out low moans, and Harry only pauses for a moment before he starts to slowly thrust his cock in and out of Louis.

“D-Daddy,” Louis whines, his hands coming off of the sheets and resting on Harry’s shoulders. He digs his fingers into the muscle there during a particularly hard thrust, his mouth opening in a moan when Harry finally reaches his prostate. 

“Yeah? Feel good? Are you getting close, Princess?” Harry’s hand rests on Louis’ hip, his thumb stroking the skin next to where Louis’ cock lays, but not daring to touch it. 

“Yes, Daddy. So close. Can I cum? Please, let me cum,” Louis begs with a whine. 

Harry grins proudly, feeling lucky that Louis is his boy. His good boy. “Yeah, princess. Go ahead and cum for me.” Normally Harry would have made Louis wait, but he’s getting close himself and Louis’ cock is so red and hard it looks like it hurt. 

After Louis gets permission it only takes two more thrust for him to spill over his stomach, Harry’s name falling from his lips. “C’mon, Daddy. Fill me up. Fill me up with your baby,” Louis pants as he comes down, wanting Harry to reach his own release.

“Fuck, so close,” he grunts as he thrusts. Louis clenches around Harry’s cock once more, pushing the older man over the edge. “Fuck, Lou,” he moans as he cums, his hips slowly moving. After another thrust he pulls out and collapses next to Louis.

Louis giggles and cuddles into Harry’s side, not caring that they’re both stick and gross. “Now we just have to do that every day until we have a baby.”

“Can’t wait.”

-

“Nope. It’s negative,” Harry reveals sadly, dropping the test into the garbage can with a sigh. They’ve been trying for another baby for a little over seven months and so far every test Louis has taken has turned up negative. “Don’t worry, baby,” Harry soothes, coming to sit next to his distraught husband. “It’ll happen eventually.”

Louis huffs out in annoyance and pushes away the arm Harry tries to wrap around him. “I don’t want it to happen eventually. I want it to happen now!” He flops down onto the middle of their bed and curls into a ball, his knees pressing against his chest. “I want a baby now,” he mutters softly. 

He hears Harry sigh from somewhere behind him and the rustling of their bed sheets, before he feels Harry wrap his arms around his waist and curl up close behind him.

“Don’t feel sad, Loubear. I know you want a baby. I want one too. But you have to be patient. Babies don’t happen in a month. Or two. Or six. It takes some time. We’ll get it eventually. Don’t worry, baby.”

-

Unfortunately for Louis and Harry once they get it right, it all goes wrong.

-

“Harry! Harry! Get in here!” Louis calls from their bathroom, his hands shaking around the pregnancy test in his hands. The positive pregnancy test in his hands. They did it. After nine months of trying and just as many negative tests there’s finally a positive one. 

“What? What is it, what’s wrong?” Harry asks, sliding in to the bathroom slightly out of breath. “What’s that? In your hand?” He heads towards Louis and reaches out for the younger man. “Is that what I think it is?”

Louis smiles and looks up into Harry’s eyes. “We’re gonna have a baby!”

Harry is silent, just looking at Louis. But then he’s smiling widely and whooping and hollering. “We’re gonna have a baby!” he shouts, picking Louis up and spinning him around in a circle. “We’re having a baby!”

-

They decide not to tell anyone. Their families will be in town in a few weeks for Lily’s sixth birthday and Louis doesn’t think it’s best to tell Liam and Zayn when they’ve been having fights over having a baby of their own so they just decide to wait.

Unfortunately a week before Lily’s birthday everything goes wrong and their whole world comes crashing down.

-

The pain starts when Louis wakes up on Monday morning. Harry is already awake and downstairs, probably getting breakfast ready for Louis and Lily. It’s just some lower back pain, so he just passes it off as just pregnancy aches and gets ready for his day. He showers and gets dressed and by the time he goes to get Lily up the pain has intensified slightly but he choses to ignore it.

“Morning, princess,” he coos as he enters Lily’s room, a hand rubbing his lower back. To his surprise Lily is already awake, dressed and sitting on the floor playing with her dolls. “What are you doing awake already?” he asks with a slight wince, the pain in his back getting worse.

“Papa dropped a pan downstairs and it woke me up.” The little girl gives Louis a concerned look. “Are you okay, Daddy?”

Louis really isn’t, but he doesn’t want to worry her so he smiles and nods. “Just fine babe. Been moving some boxes around in the attic and I’m a little sore. Nothing to worry about. Now come on, let’s go downstairs and eat some breakfast. Besides, we’ve got to discuss what to get some little girl for her birthday next week.” That seems to get Lily’s attention and she squeals before she gets off the floor and runs downstairs.

-

“Lou are you okay? You’ve been rubbing your back all morning.” Of course Harry had noticed, his imprinter always notices when Louis isn’t feeling well. Sometimes he knows it before Louis himself.

“My back is killing me. Has been since I woke up. I think it’s just ‘cause of the,” Louis looks around to make sure Lily isn’t around. “Baby. My back ached horribly when I was pregnant with Lily.”

Harry frowns. “Yeah, when you were six months pregnant with her. Not six weeks. You should go to the doctor.”

Louis waves his hand, dismissing the thought. “I’ll be fine, Haz. Really. I’ve just been over doing it to get ready for Lil’s birthday. I’ll ease up.”

Harry gives Louis a disapproving look, but with a sigh and a kiss the topic is dropped.

-

At least it’s dropped until 3 am, when Louis is woken up by terrible stomach pain and cramping.

-

“Harry. Harry, please wake up,” the younger man begs, tears running down his face and his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. “Harry,” he cries, kicking his husband.  
“Jesus christ Lou. What the fuck is wrong,” he snaps groggily, turning over to look at Louis. But that’s when he notices the tear tracks on his husband’s face and the look of sheer agony he has. “Baby, what’s wrong. Louis, baby. Talk to me.”

“Hurts,” he whimpers, more tears leaving his eyes. “Hurts so much, Harry. T-Think ‘m bleeding too. I’m too scared to look.”

Harry jumps out of bed. “Alright. Okay. I’m going to call Liam and Zayn and have them stay with Lily-”

Louis cuts Harry off with a groan. “No time to wait. Take her with us. Let’s just go.”

Harry nods and helps Louis out of bed and into some shoes, before he carries him downstairs and gingerly places him in the passenger seat. “I’ll be right back with Lily and then we’ll go okay. I’ll be as fast as possible.” he runs back inside and grabs their daughter out of bed, making sure he has her bear and blanket before he’s back outside and getting his family to the hospital.

-

When they get to the hospital the doctors take Louis back on a gurney, and Harry is forced to wait in the waiting room, filling out paperwork and making sure Lily is okay. The sun is just starting to rise when a nurse finally comes out to fetch Harry. He scoops a sleeping Lily up in his arms before he’s lead back to see Louis.

The younger man is laying curled up in the hospital bed fast asleep. Even in his sleep he looks worried. There’s a doctor standing next to his bed, reading a chart and checking the fluids in the bags that are pumping fluids into Louis. He places Lily on one of the chairs before he goes to the doctor. “Is he okay?”

The doctor nods and looks up from his chart to look Harry in the eyes. “Yes, Mr. Styles your husband will be fine. Unfortunately your husband suffered from a miscarriage, and he lost the baby.” 

Harry nods, and thanks the doctor before he collapses in the chair next to Louis and cries.

-

When Louis wakes up he’s in a brightly lit hospital room, his husband slumped over asleep in the chair next to him. “Haz. Hazza, wake up,” he croaks, reaching out to nudge him. The curly haired boy stirs, letting out a groan before he sits up.

“Hey, Lou. You’re up. How are you feeling?” It looks like Harry has been crying causing Louis’ stomach to drop. He immediately brings his hands down to cup his stomach.

“What happened? What was wrong with me? Is the baby okay?”

Harry sighs and reaches out, taking Louis’ hands in his. “Lou, you had a miscarriage last night. You lost the baby.”

“No!” Louis wails, bursting into tears. 

Harry climbs into the bed next to Louis, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Desperately trying to fix his broken heart.

-

A few days later Louis is laying on the couch, his head in Harry’s lap while Lily plays in her room. Zayn and Liam are sitting on the loveseat curled up together, and Niall is lounging in the recliner. They’re watching some movie that Louis can’t be arsed to remember the name of, and as the credits start to roll Liam gets up and turns on the lights and turns off the TV before he stands in front of the boys.

“Well, lads. Z and I have something to say,” he says, wrapping an arm around Zayn’s waist.

“Liam and I are having a baby!” Zayn cheers happily, Niall joining in. 

Louis’ stomach drops at the announcement, and he barely has time to excuse himself before he’s bursting into tears and running upstairs. 

The lads look from Harry to where Louis had just disappeared to, noticing that the curly haired boys bottom lip is trembling. 

Niall is the first to speak. “What the hell was that? What’s wrong with him?”

“Look we know you and Lou have been having some trouble getting pregnant but it’s certainly no reason for him-”

“Stop,” Harry says suddenly, cutting Liam off. “Look. Louis and I didn’t tell you guys because we were waiting until everyone was together for Lily’s birthday but Louis was pregnant. He had a miscarriage on Monday.”

The room is silent. Liam opens his mouth to say something but closes it, unable to find the right words. Harry sighs and stands up. “You guys can let yourselves out. I should go check on Louis.” He gives the boys another look before he leaves the room and disappears upstairs.  
-

Louis doesn’t get out of bed the next day until it’s nearly noon. He doesn’t even bother to get dressed, he just trudges downstairs in his ratty t-shirt and sweatpants his glasses still perched on his nose. He doesn’t greet Harry or Lily, just collapses onto one of the stools at the island.

“Are you feeling okay, Daddy?” Lily asks worriedly.

“Daddy’s fine, love. He’s just feeling sick still. How about you go upstairs and play with your dolls? I’ll bring your lunch up in a little bit.” The little girl nods and hops off of her stool. Harry waits until he hears her bedroom door click shut before he’s turning to look at Louis.

“Please don’t,” Louis groans, already knowing what Harry is going to say.

“No, Lou. We just can’t ignore this! I get that you’re upset about this, I am too. But we still have Lily to take care of. When’s the last time you gave her a hug? Or told her that you love her? Or even just talked to her? Yeah, we lost a baby and that’s absolutely heartbreaking but we can try for another! You’re so hung up on this miscarriage that you’re ignoring the healthy little girl we already have!” 

For the first time since Tuesday Louis feels something other than sadness. Anger. “I can’t believe you’re telling me just to get over this! We tried for nine months for that baby! Nine months! I could see how disappointed you were with every negative test, I felt so shitty! i was such a horrible mate that I couldn’t even give you a baby! I was convinced there was something wrong with me! That I was defective or whatever! But then finally, finally the test was positive. And I was so happy! We were finally having a baby. I was finally giving you a baby. And you were so happy. I could see it in your eyes, it had that little light that dimmed with every negative test and it made me so much happier to see you so happy. And then on Monday, you told me to go to the doctor and I said no and I should have listened to you. I shouldn’t have dismissed it. Maybe then they could have prevented it, saved the baby. I don’t know. This is all my fault. And I just can’t deal with this. And then when Zayn and Liam said they were having a baby. I just lost it. It was wrong of me to run out but it just got to be too much. You’re being so wonderful. This affected you too and all you’ve done is take care of me and Lily. I just feel so guilty.” Louis runs out of anger and the sadness returns, overwhelming him. He drops his head to the table and starts to sob. 

“Oh, baby,” Harry coos, walking around the counter and wrapping Louis up in his arms. “This isn’t your fault. None of it is. Even if you had gone to the doctor there probably isn’t anything they could of done. It just wasn’t our time to have a baby. And yeah, I was so happy we were having a baby after all this time but you. You were the one who wanted to start trying in the first place. I could see how every negative test just drained the life out of your eyes. And then you were so happy and things were going so good! But god, Louis. You have to stop blaming yourself. Things happen for a reason. I mean you were talking about going back to school. Maybe that’s what you’re supposed to do. But Lou for whatever reason we weren’t supposed to have that baby. But there’ll be other babies, Lou. We can have as many as you want. But you gotta stop blaming yourself and bottling this all up. You gotta let me in, Lou. Okay?”

Louis sniffles but nods, pressing a kiss to Harry’s chest. “I love you, Hazza.”

“I love you more, boo.”

-

Lily’s birthday party the next weekend is awkward for everyone. Liam, Zayn and Niall all give Louis sympathetic looks while Louis ignores them like the plague. He knows it’s a dumb thing to do, but he can’t face them right now. Especially after how he reacted to Liam and Zayn’s news. His mum gives him worried glances, noticing how his smile doesn’t reach his eyes and he barely talks to anyone he doesn’t have to.

-

Later that night, once all the kids have gone home and Lily is sleeping upstairs all the adults sit down in the living room. The air around them is awkward, Louis doesn’t know what to say to the lads, and he really doesn’t know what to say to his mum and the lads are so terrified of making Louis cry that they just sit and watch him. 

Harry is the first one to break the silence, letting out a heavy sigh. “Okay, look. It’s pretty obvious that things are weird around here. So I’m going to set everything straight and get it all out of the way.” He reaches out to grabs Louis’ hand before continuing. “Okay, Mum, Jay you both know that Louis and I were trying to have a baby. Two weeks ago we found out that Louis was pregnant. And unfortunately last week Monday Louis had a miscarriage.” He hears Louis start to sniffle, but before he can comfort him Jay is by his side hugging him.

Next he turns towards Zayn and Liam. “And look, guys. Louis and I are really happy that you two are having a baby. Obviously Louis’ reaction the other day wasn’t to your news it was just him being sad about our situation. It’s gonna take some time since this is all still fresh but eventually we’ll be able to talk about it without Louis bursting into tears.”

Louis leaves his mum’s side to cuddle into Harry’s side. Now that they’ve got everything sorted with their family and friends it’s time to talk to Lily.

-

“Do we really have to do this?” Louis asks nervously, pacing back and forth. They’re going to talk to their daughter, but Louis feels as if the Queen is sitting on the other side of the door.

“Yes, we do. Lily needs to know what happened and why you’ve been so emotional the past two weeks.” Even though Louis hasn’t been as bad since his and Harry’s talk he’s still not back to being his usual self and spends most of his day by himself in bed.

“I know, I know. Let me go in there by myself, yeah? It’ll be too easy for me to chicken out if you’re in there too.”

Harry nods and presses a kiss to Louis’ forehead. “So proud of you, babe.”

Louis waits until Harry is back downstairs until he knocks on Lily’s door, opening it enough to poke his head in. “Hey, Princess. Can we talk?”

The little girl nods, her dark curly hair bouncing excitedly. “Course, Daddy.”

Louis comes in and grabs the brush off of her little vanity, taking a seat at the end of the bed. “Come here, sweets.” Lily drops her dolls before she crawls so she’s sitting in front of Louis, her back to him. He starts to brush her hair, just watching her for a moment.

“Are you okay, Daddy?”

Louis nods, even though she can’t see him. “Yeah, baby. I’m okay. I just wanted to talk to you about what’s been going on with me.” Lily nods as best she can. “You see, baby. You know what imprinters and mates are, yeah?” he asks, unable to stop himself from glancing at the inside of her right wrist, where the capital M is inscribed forever. 

“Kind of. I know that Papa is your imprinter and your his mate. And that someday I’ll find my imprinter. But that’s it.” Now that he’s got a daughter of his own who’s a mate he realizes why his mum would always give him sad looks growing up. He’s so ecstatic that he’s found a great guy like Harry, but he knows how sad it is. That there’s some boy out there somewhere destined to marry his daughter and she doesn’t get a choice. 

“That’s right, sweets. And because I’m a male mate, I can do things that Uncle Niall and Papa can’t do, like have babies. Which is how Papa and I got you. And Papa and I love you very, very much. You’re the best daughter in the entire world. But Papa and I wanted to have another baby, give you a little brother or sister. And we tried really hard for a very long time and then we found out I was going to have a baby. But, do you remember the night we had to go to the hospital because I was sick?” Lily nods. “Well I wasn’t really sick. But the baby inside me was, and unfortunately he or she died.”

“Oh Daddy.” Lily gets off of the floor and crawls onto Louis; lap, burying her face in his neck. “Is that why you’ve been so sad?”

Louis nods. “Yeah. And it’s not because of you, sweetie. I love you so much. It just makes me really sad to think about it. But I’ll be okay again sometime soon, alright? And maybe then Papa and I will give you a baby brother or sister. And if we don’t then that’s okay, because you’re the equivalent of three hundred kids. Alright, sweetie?”

“Yeah. I love you, Daddy. Can I go back to playing with my toys now?”

Louis laughs and kisses her on the forehead. “Of course, sweetie. Dinner will be ready soon.”

Louis leaves her be after that, and he feels lighter. Like he can almost feel his heart healing.

-

It takes some time but things eventually start to get back to normal. Louis comes back out of his shell, he gets out of bed every morning and gets himself ready. He starts to leave the house, he runs errands and takes Lily to the park. Their friendship with the lads starts to mend, Liam and Zayn can talk about the baby without Louis crying and they don’t feel bad for being happy. 

One thing that doesn’t change is the fact that Harry and Louis don’t discuss having another baby. Louis knows that Harry wants to try again, but he’s too afraid to bring it up. Just like how Louis is too afraid to tell Harry that he’s too scared to try again. He wants another baby, but he doesn’t want to lose another one. He doesn’t know if he’d be able to bounce back from another miscarriage. 

But, three months after Louis and Harry’s world came crashing down Louis decides he’s ready to try again.

-

“Hey, Hazza,” Louis says suddenly. He and Harry are laying side by side on their bed, Harry working away on his laptop and an abandoned book laying on Louis’ lap.

“What’s up, buttercup?” Harry closes his computer and places it on the bedside table before he turns so he’s looking at Louis and reaches out to intertwine their fingers. Whenever something is bothering Louis he always waits until they’re in bed to mention it, so Harry knows this must be important.

“I’ve been thinking about everything. Like everything with the miscarriage and stuff. And I’ve decided that I’m ready to try again. If you’re ready, that is,” he says quietly. 

Harry smiles brightly and squeezes Louis’ hand. “Of course, Lou. I would love to try and have another baby. As long as you’re one hundred percent sure that you’re ready for this.”

Louis nods and returns Harry’s smile. “Definitely. It’s been a few months and I’ve been feeling better and yeah, I think it’s time.”

Harry leans forward and kisses Louis, gently. “Well then what are we waiting for.” He chuckles and winks, before he’s pulling Louis’ body closer to his and kissing him hard.

-

3 years later.

-

“Lily! Breakfast is ready!” Harry calls up the stairs to their nine year old. He starts back towards the kitchen, picking his legs up extra high due to the fact that he’s got a giggling two year old attached to each one. 

“Haz? Where are Ryan and Ian?” Louis calls from the kitchen, sounding slightly frantic.

“They’re being menaces, as per usual!” he shouts back, smiling at the toddlers. He enters the kitchen, Ryan and Ian finally releasing him to run around the island. 

“Was Papa giving you two a ride?” Louis asks them with a smile as he grabs each one by the back of their t-shirts. He plops Ian into his green booster chair and Ryan into his blue one, so they’re sandwiched right in between their sisters, Darcy and Ella. 

“Yep! His feet are the perfect size of our bums!” Ryan tells Louis with a cute giggle. 

“Papa’s got giant feet!” The quadruplets start to chant, the giggles of their one year old siblings, Max and Emily, only encouraging them. 

“Lou,” Harry whines. He wraps his arms around his husband's waist and pulls him into his chest, his hand resting on Louis’ baby bump and his face resting in the crook of Louis’ neck. “They’re makin’ fun of me.”

Louis laughs and wraps his arm around Harry’s shoulder, squeezing him tightly. “Aw, love. It’s alright. I think your feet are lovely.”

Louis comforting Harry makes the chants die down, but they’ve still got six very giggly children. Lily dashes in the kitchen then, a wicked smile on her face and a mischievous look in her eyes. Louis sees so much of himself in her that it hurts. “What did I miss?”

The quadruplets all look at each other with big smiles before their fists are banging on the table and they are once again chanting. “Papa’s got giant feet! Papa’s got giant feet!”


End file.
